Azerbaijan
Azerbaijan Respublic |translate = Azərbaycan Respublikası |image1 = Azerbi.jpg|Azerbaijan Flag of Azerbaijan.png|Flag 800px-Emblem of Azerbaijan.svg.png|Coat of Arms |author = popcranart (female) Auroinie (male) |dates_of_life = 30 August 1991 — present |capital = Baku |official_language = Azerbaijanian |population = 10 019 575 |currency = Manat (AZN) |friends = Georgia Pakistan Russia (neutral) Turkey United States |enemies = Armenia Iran |National sport = *Futbol |National food = Kebab }} Azerbaijan ''(azer.Azərbaycan Respublikası)-'' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Azerbaijan is a country in the South Caucasus region of Eurasia at the crossroads of Eastern Europe and Western Asia. It is bounded by the Caspian Sea to the east, Russia to the north, Georgia to the northwest, Armenia to the west and Iran to the south. Description Appearance Azerbaijan 'is a countryhuman, mainly male. He looks 14-15 years old. Usually wears a dark blue jacket with a peace sign and the words "Protect and Protect." On the head is a black hat made of sheep’s wool, which has remained as a keepsake from his elder brother - South Azerbaijan. When he becomes sad, he puts on a yellow sweatshirt with white stripes at the level of the elbows. Personality Azerbaijan is a polite and active guy. He likes to be surrounded by faithful and understanding countries. Azerbaijan loves to lend a helping hand to others, even if no one wants it. Very sensitive and capable of much, if necessary. History Modern Azerbaijan was formed as a result of the collapse of the USSR. On August 30, 1991, the Supreme Council of Azerbaijan adopted a declaration “On the restoration of state independence of the Republic of Azerbaijan”, and on October 18, a constitutional act “On the state independence of the Republic of Azerbaijan” was adopted, which laid the foundations for the state, political and economic structure of independent Azerbaijan. On June 7, 1992, presidential elections were held, the victory of which was won by the leader of the nationalist Popular Front of Azerbaijan Abulfaz Elchibey, gaining 59.4% of the vote. The failures during the military confrontation and the incompetence of the government formed by the Popular Front caused a crisis of power, as a result of which the rebellion of Colonel Suret Huseynov broke out in Ganja on June 4, 1993. To avoid a civil war, Elchibey invited Heydar Aliyev to Baku. During these events, a group of Talysh officers led by Colonel Alakram Gummatov proclaimed the Talysh-Mugan Autonomous Republic in Azerbaijan as a part of Lankaran. Aliyev did not recognize Talysh autonomy; on August 23, the rebellion was crushed. In late 1991 - early 1992, an armed conflict broke out between the Republic of Azerbaijan and the unrecognized Nagorno-Karabakh Republic over control of Nagorno-Karabakh and some surrounding areas. At the same time, part of the territory of Armenia came under the control of Azerbaijan, part of the territory of Azerbaijan - under the control of Armenia. In May 1994, with the mediation of a group of CIS countries, Azerbaijan, Armenia and the Nagorno-Karabakh Republic signed a ceasefire. During the Karabakh war, Azerbaijanis ousted Armenians from a number of territories of the former Azerbaijan SSR, where they previously made up the majority. According to the official data of the Azerbaijani authorities, one million people became refugees and internally displaced persons in Azerbaijan. Attempts to resolve the conflict so far have not been successful. On September 20, 1994, an agreement was concluded in Baku in the Gulistan Palace, which, due to its great importance, was called the “Contract of the Century”. The contract of the century was included in the list of the largest agreements, both in terms of the amount of hydrocarbon reserves and the total volume of proposed investments. According to calculations, the presence of 730 million tons of oil was shown, and in connection with this, the volume of investments necessary for the development of fields was set at $ 11.5 billion. Under the Contract of the Century, 80% of the total net profit goes to Azerbaijan, and the remaining 20% to investment companies. Since the implementation of the Contract of the Century, a turning point has occurred in the economy of Azerbaijan, and enormous work has begun. In 2003, Heydar Aliyev, who died as president of Azerbaijan as a result of the election, was replaced by his son, Ilham Aliyev. Over time, Ilham Aliyev began to get rid of the representatives of the old guard - his father’s comrades-in-arms. In particular, at the end of 2005, shortly before the next parliamentary elections, several senior officials lost their posts and were arrested on suspicion of preparing a coup. In 2010, two villages of the Magaramkent district of Dagestan moved to the Khachmas region of Azerbaijan. In addition, the drain of the Samur River was divided. In May 2013, three plots of pasture land of the Dokuzparinsky district of Dagestan were transferred to Azerbaijan. Relationship Family * 'Kazakhstan — brother/sister * Kyrgyzstan — brother/sister * Russia — stepfather/mother * Tajikistan — wife (depends on the person) * Turkey — brother/sister * Turkmenistan — brother/sister * Uzbekistan — brother/sister * Mongolia — sister-in-law Friends * Turkey — best friends forever * United States Neutral * European Union * NATO Enemies * Armenia * Iran References ru:Азербайджан az:Azərbaycan Category:Country Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Islamic Countries Category:Eastern Europe Category:Turkic Countries Category:Secular Countries Category:Republics Category:UN Members